Hetalia: A Tiresome Tale
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: Canada/Matthew Williams falls victim to a dream demon and is stuck in the Dream world. Can The axis and Allies Powers save him in time? Or will Canada be stuck in a coma forever? Find out! (Am also including Prussia, Spain and Romano as well.) At the moment, Rated K. EDIT: Prussia, Romano, and Spain are NOT in it and there is some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is...My first horror fanfic so...yea. I would really appreciate some helpful reviews, I've been working on my writing but I'm not sure if I've really improved any...Anyways, Matthew goes into a coma and it's up to the Allies and Axis powers (Including Spain, Romano, and Prussia) to save him. Can they save him in time? Or will dear Canada/Matthew be lost forever? Find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _It was dark and cold...It was way too quiet and very unnerving..._

 _Matthew felt as if he weighted absolutely nothing, as if he were a paper bag in the wind. It felt...nice actually. He took a step forward and there was no sound and he felt nothing under his foot but knew somehow he wouldn't fall or anything. He continued walking, or floating, forward and looked at the darkness around him. Suddenly, his foot went down further, as if he had tripped and he started falling into a head dive. He tried to maybe grab onto something, to stop himself from falling. He continued falling, faster and faster, until he suddenly slowed down and felt extremely heavy. He looked around but everything looked exactly the same. He was finding it hard to breathe and could barely move. He tried calling out but to no avail. Matthew thrashed around and began to become more panicked by the minute. Matthew continued trying to call out and reaching out for something, anything. He felt the sting of his tears and saw tiny bubbles floating away from him, presumably his tears. He can't die like this, he can't._

Matthew gasped and jolted up, panting and covered in sweat. He was alive? And...in his bedroom...Was it all a bad dream then? He sighed and wiped his forehead, looking around. Everything was normal and stood exactly as it was left. Matthew placed his head in his hands and took a few shaky, deep breaths. "It was just a bad dream...Just a bad dream..." he repeated to himself over and over again.

Matthew had been having these bad dreams for a little while now. They seemed so real sometimes. They were really weird, sort of simple dreams like the one he just had or they were more...What's the word, in depth? There was more to it. Matthew sighed and sipped his hot tea. He picked at his pancakes, not really in the mood to eat. He stood up and grabbed his plate, regretfully dumping the pancakes into the trash. He finished his tea and wash his dishes. afterwards he proceeded to shower, clean around the house and wait until the meeting would start. While he waited, Matthew would normally sit and watch some t.v but he didn't even feel in the mod to do that. He was tired, to be honest. Since the bad dreams started, he hadn't really been getting a good nights sleep. All he wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep but he knew that he couldn't. He'd just have another bad dream and he has the meeting he has to go to, even though no one there seems to notice him. Matthew went upstairs and made sure he wasn't forgetting any paperwork or anything. He never really got a chance to speak so he didn't see the point in bringing the paperwork but the one day he doesn't bring it will be the day they notice him. He sat on his bed and looked into the mirror on his vanity. Lonely violet eyes stared back at him. If only someone had noticed him. Anyone, even Russia, even though he was terrified of him. Matthew watched his reflection, looking over his tiny, puny, weak little frame. He blinked. He was smiling? He didn't remember smiling. was he smiling right now? Why would he be smiling about being forgotten? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the mirror again. No, he wasn't smiling. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He sighed and flopped onto his back on the bed. He really did need some more sleep. Maybe he could take a small nap before he left. He could really use it and he didn't have to leave for another hour or so. Just a small power nap, nothing more, nothing less. Matthew sat up and laid his head down on his soft pillow. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he could feel his eyes drooping. He curled up and sighed again, closing his eyes. He silently wished that this time, when he was no longer conscious, his dreams would be a little more pleasant.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter. Please, Leave a review and tell me what you think and if i should continue with writing this. Again, I'm sorry if its not that good, I'm not very good at writing but I am working on it.**

 **-Kayden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!~ So this is the second chapter! I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope I can do as good a job with these one. (: I'm not good with all the characters so some may be a little OOC at times, sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

He was late again. But this time, he was only thirty minutes late and not an hour and a half! That's progress! He hopped up the stairs, two at a time and when he reached the top of the stairs he had to stop to catch his breath. The flight of stairs wasn't that long but he wasn't really a runner and really hated to run up stairs, those were always his worst enemy. He walked inside the large building and down the long hall to the large doors, all the while thinking about his greatest idea yet.

Inside, all the nations were already there and discussing multiple matters, at the same time. When he walked in, e was greeted by a very annoyed British man. "About bloody time you showed up! Your late, America! Again!" America laughed as he walked to his seat, slapping the Brit on the shoulder. "Relax, dude! I'm only thirty minutes late, and by the looks of it, nobody's talking about anything interesting anyway!" The Brit scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it, bloody wanker! Why are you late this time? Was it that you overslept again? You are always oversleeping! 'Oh I'm just thirty minutes late!' That's not good, you git!" America groaned and crossed his arms. "England, are you gonna stop talking now? I have a great idea I would like to share and your totally interrupting!" Before England could respond, America started shouting to get the other nations attentions. "Yo! People! I have the greatest idea! So, like, you know this global warming thing, right?" England sighed and sat back in his seat, not listening to the Americans idiotic idea. He looked around the room as people yelled back and forth, arguing about Americas idea and their different views and opinions. It was always the same with these bloody meetings. America has an idiot idea, people argue and yell, France flirts with him nonstop and Italy draws on every paper he can find, while Germany is yelling at him to get him to listen to what is being said, Russia runs around the room to get away from Belarus who is constantly trying to get them married, and then at the end of each meeting, everyone leaves feeling angry, irritated, or annoyed.

England looked to his left to see the French man coming towards him, as he knew would happen. "Bonjour, England! 'Ow are you this afternoon? I am not listening to zis idiot, as 'e is blubbering nonsense! What say me and you go and get away from 'ere, oui?~" France stood behind him with one hand on the back of his chair while the other held a bright red rose up. England scoffed and crossed his arms. "There is no bloody way I would ever go anywhere alone with you, you bloody disgusting frog! Now leave me alone, would you? Your highly annoying and I would rather not have to deal with the likes of you today." France gasped, shocked by his harsh words. "Well, zat is rather rude! It would seem like somebody got up on the wrong side of bed, hm?" England groaned and face-palmed.

The meeting ended like all the meetings end. Sort of.  
As England walked down the steps of U.N building, he remembered something he had forgotten to mention to the American. "Bloody hell...I think he's still inside, I suppose I could wait for him to finish up whatever he's doing..." He stood by the stairs and waited for America to come out. He checked his watch about ten minutes later and sighed. "Wait a bloody second..." England had realized something. It had been about twelve minutes now and normally he would see someone coming down the steps and mistake him for America. It happened every meeting. Who was it...It had started with a...M? No, it wasn't...Canadia! The Canadian man would always come down the stairs about ten to fifteen minutes after the meetings and he would always mistake him for the American which was not hard to do, as they looked very alike. It was quite odd for him to miss a meeting. He had never seen him miss a meeting. Granted the boy never spoke much, or at all for that matter. He looked up as he saw America come running down the steps. "America! About time! I was waiting for you to finally bloody come out! There's a matter I wanted to discuss with you." America laughed at that. "Yea sure, dude. Just make it quick, I have video games to play!" England sighed and they both began walking home.

"So, I was wondering if you could return that today." England and America sat on Americas couch, England drinking tea and America, a milkshake. "Oh, sure, if i can find it. Its probably around here somewhere, i wouldn't sweat it. England groaned in frustration and put his cup down. "You know, America, I'm going to stop lending you my things. All you ever do is break them, or lose them, or-or find a way to mess them up! I want it returned in good health! Do you bloody understand?" America looked up from his phone. "Hm, you say something?" England swiped his phone away and glared at him. "You bloody git! It's rude to bloody ignore people! Listen to me when I am talking to you! Now, there is something else I wanted to bring to your attention that had me a little concerned. Do you know the boy who looks a lot like you? Has Frances hair, is quieter than a bloody mouse?" America shook his head slowly, trying to remember. "Nnnnnoooope. Not ringing any bells...Wait, he has this weird curl in the front of his face? I think his name was...Marshal? Maxwell? No...Uhm, Martie I think it was." England shook his head. "No no, I think it was uhm...Can...Can...Canadia! Canadia was it." America jumped, sitting up. "Right! He can't catch a damn baseball to save his life! I remember him! Why, whats wrong?" England shook his head. "I'm not sure but he didn't show up to the meeting today and I've noticed that contrary to today, he shows up to every meeting. It odd to see he didn't show today. DO you think we should check on him and make sure he's alright?" America shrugged. "I wouldn't sweat it, he probably knows that I have really awesome ideas and he obviously underestimated the hero. He's probably at home trying to think of something almost as greatly heroic as my idea. Anyway, I'd like my phone back." England gave him back his phone and frowned. "I don't believe that. I think we should check on him, and if you don't want to come than I am fine with that. I'll go by myself." He looked to America who was preoccupied with his phone and probably hadn't heard any of what he just said. 'Learn some bloody manners, you twit', England thought to himself.

England headed out to the Canadians place after finishing his tea and saying his goodbyes to America. He knew where he lived only because he mistakenly drove to his house one time, thinking he was headed to Americas house. He speed walked to the house and arrived within thirty minutes. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, putting his hands in his pockets. He continued to wait and listened for any footsteps or noise indicating that someone was home. After about ten minutes, he knocked again except a little harder in case he hadn't heard the door. Again, there was no answer and not a single noise that he could hear. Maybe he wasn't home, but where could he be? Should he go inside and check to see if he was indeed home or just wait? England sighed and turned away from the door. It would be rude to just walk into someones home uninvited, he would never want anyone to do that to him. He would give the nation a call tomorrow and speak to him. He was sure he was alright, maybe he just didn't feel like coming and decided to sleep in. England began to walk home, reassuring himself that the Canadian was alright.  
Little did he know, poor Canada was far from alright...

* * *

 **And there you have it! The second chapter! :D  
I hope you guys like it, it is indeed longer than the first one. I hope it is as good as the first one. While writing this, i felt as if some things weren't ****really described well or written right. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Also, as you may have noticed, I did not use** **human names in this chapter. I will probably use human names later on but I don't know all of their human names so I will work that out.**

 **-Kayden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo!~ Here is the third chapter to H:ATT. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I was up really early in the morning writing this so if you notice any mistakes or anything please let me know. Thank you guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

 _I must have been really tired...I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...I think it's time to get up now, although..I didn't hear the alarm go off. I didn't oversleep, did I? It should be alright, I don't think anyone would notice if I'm not there. I had best get up, it really isn't good to sleep all day._

Canada slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his face. He sighed and laid there, not really wanting to get up. I could probably skip this meeting, just this once, Canada thought. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze blow across him. Wait. Warm breeze? Was the window open? He would probably have to close that. Canada sat up and yawned, dusting some grass off his clothes. Wait, grass!? He looked around, squinting slightly to see his surroundings. He didn't have his glasses so it was a bit hard. He could see trees, flowers, there was a pond not too far away, too. Where in mother of maple syrup was he? He stood up, further dusting himself and pulled some grass out of his hair. "Your awake." Canada yelped and spun around to see America standing there, a big smile on his face and his hands in the pockets of his brown bomber jacket. He held out his hand, holding a pair of glasses in them. "here, I believe these are yours."

Canada took them and thanked him, putting them on and adjusting them. "America, where are we? Am I still asleep, or did you take somewhere while I was still asleep?" America laughed and walked towards him. "That doesn't matter. What matters is we're here together and we can have some fun together! Anything you wanna do, just name it." Canada wasn't sure what to say to that. "But...You never wanna hang out with me...You always say how boring I am and that you wished I was more fun..." He watched America carefully. If he was still dreaming, to be honest, he wouldn't mind. It was nice to have pleasant dreams once in a while and wasn't that exactly what he wished for? America frowned and tilted his head a bit. "I did? Well, I'm sorry, bro. I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. Lets do something fun and we can forget about the past, hm? Whaddya say, sound like a plan?" Canada smiled and nodded after a short bit. "Yea. That sounds good America." America grinned and turned telling Canada to follow. "I wanna take you somewhere. Somewhere we can have tons of fun and no one will bother us! I'm glad you wanted to play. We're going to have such a great day, bro."

* * *

England sighed and ran a hand through his messy, dirty blonde hair. He's tried at least five times to call Canada and has gotten no answer. He had a really bad feeling and decided to call Canada about an hour after his unsuccessful visit to the boys house. Maybe he would go back down there and go in. Rude or not, he was really worried about him. Although they don't talk much, or at all really, and he mistakes him for America a lot and sometimes he may forget that the Canadian exists, he was still a fellow nation and a family member. He decided to try and call one last time. He dialed and put the phone to his hear. It rang once...twice...three times...four...five...Then went to voicemail. He ended the call and put his phone down, laying back on his bed. What should he do? Should he go and see him or not? What if something happened to him, or what if he doesn't want to be bothered today? Bloody hell, what should he do? He sat up and grabbed his phone and shoes and headed downstairs. He was going back to his house, and he decided to leave before he could change his mind again. He hurriedly put his shoes and socks on, and grabbed his keys that sat on the dresser by the door. He left and locked the door behind him, speed walking off to Canada's house.

Upon arriving at his destination, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. He listened to hear if anyone was coming, sometimes even peeking through the window to see if he could see Canada. Frustrated he tried the doorknob and wasn't totally surprised to find it locked. Being no master or even an adept at picking locks, he did the next best thing; he went in through an open window. He was lucky the kitchen window was opened, or else he would have had a problem. He closed the window when he got in and walked to the living room. He couldn't find anything wrong, everything was in place and seemed normal. There was a small stain in the carpet but he could find nothing else. "So where the bloody hell are you? Don't make this all for nothing..." He mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs. Once upstairs, he checked the bathroom and then went to Canada's room. As soon as he walked in, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. He felt...weird. He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. He walked around to the side of the bed and sighed. He bloody found him, he was sleeping! He went over to the sleeping boy and shook him. "Uhm...Can...Canada? Canada, can you wake up please, I have to ask you something." He continued to shake him and gently try to wake him up, unfortunately he did not awake. "Canada, will you bloody wake up? I did not walk all the way here for you to bloody sleep and ignore me..." He looked at the sleeping Canadian and sighed. Maybe he should leave him? He straightened up and turned away, glancing at the very pretty mirror he had in his bedroom. He stopped and turned towards it, blinking a few times. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Canada couldn't have possibly been standing in the mirror. He was asleep!

England watched the mirror for a minute more, but saw nothing else. He glanced back towards Canada and frowned, scrunching his eyebrows a bit. There's no possible way...No, he was seeing things, he had to have been. He would stay for a bit longer, probably make a cup of tea. It wasn't exactly gentlemanly of him to break into someones house, intrude their bedroom and then have tea, all while they were asleep but he was really kind of worried about Canada. He left and closed the door gently, heading back downstairs. he would check on him again in about an hour.

* * *

Canada and America sat on a bench outside of the biggest mansion he's ever seen. They hadn't gone inside yet, just talked for a while. "So, Canada, this is the place I was talking about. We're going to have so much fun in there. You'll never want to leave." America smiled and watched Canada's every move. "Say, America...I don't think I can go in...I mean, I probably have been sleeping for a while. I should probably-" "NO!" Canada jumped slightly, turning to look at America, who didn't look very happy. "I don't want you to leave. Stay with me, Canada. Stay and play with me." Canada stood up, shaking his head and took a step back. "I-I can't...I have a meeting and I have o-other things I have to do!" America got up and his expression suddenly changed from angry to calm in a flash. "Fine. But first, let's eat. After we eat, I promise I'll let you go...Is it a deal?" He cocked his head a bit, raising an eyebrow. This is MY dream, so can't I wake up whenever I want? I guess I could eat with him, he's promised to let me go afterwards so that sounds fair right? Canada nodded and America smiled and began walking towards the large mansion.

When they walked into the mansion, there was a beautiful golden chandelier above their heads and the room was filled with all kinds of teddy bears. There were big teddies, small teddies, square teddies, round teddies, pink, teddies, blue teddies, old teddies, and new teddies. Canada looked around in awe, spinning in a circle. "This is amazing...Look at all the cute bears..." He walked over to one and smiled, thinking of Kumajiraro. "Wait until you see the kitchen, it has all you could possibly hope for...and more." America grabbed his arm and led him up a long golden staircase on the left side of the room, that circled upwards. Canada was surprised at how bright the room was, considering there were no lights.

When they reached the kitchen, Canada couldn't but gasp and laugh. The kitchen was golden and white and just as bright as the previous room had been. There was a table in the center of the room with a plate of amazing looking pancakes and bottle of his favorite maple syrup. He ran over to it and grinned, America following behind. "Do you like it? I made them specially for you, Canada." Canada looked up at him and nodded rapidly. "This is awesome! I just...I am completely speechless..." He walked over to the sink area and looked around. There were gold and white cups, white plates with beautiful golden designs on them, and the counters were white with golden knobs. Canada turned and sat down by the pancakes. "Oh, I can't wait to try these...Are you going to have any food?" America laughed and shook his head. "No, Canada, I'm alright. Eat up, we have lots and lots of fun to have." Canada shrugged and started eating the pancakes, while America watched very closely, unbeknownst to Canada, his eyes flickered from his normal blue to golden.

* * *

England finished his tea and checked the time. It was an hour and ten minutes since he checked on Canada. He stood up and immediately went upstairs, his brows furrowing in frustration and a little bit of anger. It was not like Canada to sleep all day, not at all, so for him to do so was highly unusual. Something was definitely wrong. he opened his bedroom door and rushed in, and ran to Canada's side. "Canada, you need to wake up now." He shook the boy and pulled the covers back slightly, in attempt to wake him. His breathing was normal but he looked sort of pale and felt colder than usual. England looked at the mirror and sighed. If it was what he thinks it is, then Canada could be in serious trouble. He dialed up America and ran downstairs, grabbing his shoes and his socks. America picked up and did his normal loud greeting that England hated the most. "America, we have a serious problem, I need you to meet me at my place NOW." America huffed and whined. "Duuude! I'm like super close to the last boss! Can it wait until I finish?" England put his shoes on and growled a bit. "No! Now get going! This is a life or death situation! And bring the book I lent you!" He hung up and stood up, running our the door and in the direction of his house. I do hope I'm not too late, he thought as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Chapter three in the series. I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review please, tell me what you think. (:  
**

 **-Kayden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is chapter 4 to the series H:ATT! H:ATT...so creative I know x3  
Anyhoozles, I hope you guys enjoy i!~ There might be some ships later on in the story, by the by. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**

* * *

England arrived at his house and rushed to dig his keys out of his pocket. "Bloody hell!" He finally got the key and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran straight to the basement and reached above the door for the key. Once he obtained the basement key, he ran downstairs and began searching for his wand. "I bloody know I left it down here! Oh, I don't have time for this!"

America wasn't as rushed as England and took his slow, sweet time walking to his house, while playing the PSP. He finally got to the Brits house thirty minutes after he left, which was pretty bad considering their houses are only 15 minutes away from each other. America knocked on the door, sighing and shoving the PSP in his jacket pocket. He sighed again when there was no answer and tried the doorknob, surprised to see the door was unlocked. He walked in and started looking around. "Iggy!~ Hey, Iggy, are you here!?" He heard a crash coming from downstairs and decided that's where he'd check.

America went downstairs and down the hall to the basement door, which was wide open. Well that's not like England at all, America thought frowning. He peeked in and saw some boxes turned on their sides, their contents spilling onto the floor. He noticed something glowing under a box near the back of the room. "Uh...Iggs, are you here?" he walked in and looked around, stepping over broken glass and old books. He went over to the glowing object and reached over to pull it out. "What the crap...?" He pulled it out with little difficulty and laughed. It was what looked like a wand, with a white handle and a big glowing star at the top. It looks like something out of Super Mario Bros, America thought while laughing his ass off. "You found it! Good!" America spun around and raised his eyebrows at England, pointing at his wand. "Dude, this is super fucking gay."

England scoffed and swiped the wand away. 'Shut your bloody mouth, you GIT! We need to get back to Canada's place, did you bring the book?" America gasped and laughed nervously. "Uh...Book? Uhm..." England's face went as red as a tomato and America backed up a bit. "You didn't bring it!? What part of LIFE or DEATH situation, did you NOT UNDERSTAND!? You bloody IDIOT! We have to go to your place and get the book, then get to Canada's place ASAP, do you understand, you bloody wanker!? No messing around now!" He turned around, huffing and stormed upstairs while America stood there quietly, a little shocked at his outburst.

America and England both stood in Canada's bedroom, England looking through his books and America looking down at the sleeping Canadian. "So...What's wrong with him?" England sighed and start flipping through the pages again, hurriedly. "Well...It's been about two hours since I found him and he's been dead asleep. I tried waking him multiple times but he refuses to wake. Also, he feels much colder and is extremely pale. I have a theory but I'm hoping I'm wrong." America nodded slowly. "Yea he does look kind of pale...Is he dead?" England stood up and smiled. "Yes! I found it. Alright, I need you to give me your hand." America stood up an looked to Canada. "Yes he's dead or yes...something else?" England sighed and grabbed America's hand. "No, he is not dead, or at least not yet. It seems he has fallen into a coma and yet there is no reason for him to as he is perfectly healthy. Earlier today, I thought I saw Canada in the mirror yet he was laying down asleep. Then I saw how pale he was and how cold he felt and I knew immediately something was wrong. It would seem that he's fallen under the spell of a Umbra Somnium Spiritus, or a Shadow Dream Sprite. We have to go into his dream and see if we can get him out before its too late. I have a spell that can get us into his dream and out when we need to leave. This shouldn't be too difficult unless...If Canada has eaten anything or if he drank anything from the Sprite then it will be harder because the sprite can then control him. Do you understand? When we enter his mind we must not split up or stray away from each other, else we might run into another dream sprite." America nodded. "Right but how will there be multiples if we're in Canada's head? Shouldn't there only be one?" "No, most likely the Sprite will have summoned other sprites to...'entertain' Canada while he's there, and to make sure he stays. If he dies here, then he will be forever trapped in the dream and can never escape. So we must go now before anything happens. Do not distract me, if this goes wrong I'm not sure what will happen." America nodded again and held England's hand, while he read from his book.

* * *

Canada was having a lot of fun with America but it was time for him to go. He could always come back some other time, right? Canada turned to America and smiled. "Hey, America...Uhm..." America smiled back and tilted his head a bit. "Yes, Canada?" Canada sighed and stood up. "I really should be going...Uhm, it was fun and all but I need to wake up now..." America jumped up and grabbed Canada's hands. "Please, don't leave me, Canada. Stay with me. We can have lots of fun and we can always be happy here. Don't leave." Canada shook his head and looked away, pulling his hands away. America tightened his grip and Canada looked back up at him. America's eyes flashed gold and he looked straight into Canada's eyes. "Stay with me. we can have lots of fun and we can be happy here. Forever." Canada nodded slowly. "We can have lots of fun...and be happy...forever..." Canada repeated his words slowly, his eyes sort of glazing over as if he were in a trance. America nodded and grinned. "Yes, Canada. Forever. You don't ever want to leave." Canada smiled. "Never want to leave..." America laughed and let go of his hands, Canada blinked and tilted his head a bit in confusion. "America? Why're we just standing here? I thought we were gonna go play."

America took him to the mansion and showed him a new room, his room. Canada looked around and gasped in awe. "This is amazing. This is my room?" There was a giant canopy bed, with gold and white silk sheets and the walls were white with golden ornate designs along the moldings of the room. His dresser was white with golden knobs and a golden ornate design going up the sides, with a large mirror that was white with a golden ornate design. He chuckled and walked to the mirror. "It's amazing...I love it." America laughed and walked up behind him. "I knew you would...I'm so glad...Now there are others I want you to meet! Come with me, Canada!" Canada and america raced out the room, laughing and giggling.

* * *

 _Ohh...My head hurts...Where the heck am I? I remember...Black smoke and...England was shouting in another langu-ENGLAND!  
_ America opened his eyes and sat up, groaning. "Oh god...everything hurts..." he blinked a few times and wiped his glasses that were slightly fogged up. he appeared to be in a large field of wildflowers, beautiful trees and...was that a maple syrup waterfall? America stood up and spun around looking for England. "Crap...IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He sighed and started walking in a random direction, calling out for England. "ENGLAAAAND!" "Shut up you bloody git, I am right here!" America spun around and grinned upon seeing the British man. He ran towards him before suddenly stopping. "Wait, how do I know its really you? Prove your really England." England scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's bloody me! Ugh, how do I prove that I'm me?" America thought for a minute. "Do you have any scones on you? I...want...one." He really regretted saying those last words, but if it proved whether he was really England or not. England sputtered and searched his bag for any scones. "I don't...here. A bloody scone. What the hell do you want a scone for? You bloody hate my food!" america took the scone and looked at it; it was burnt to a crisp and harder than a rock. "Yea, its you..." He tossed it away and turned around. "Right! We need to go look for Canada now!" England groaned and followed him, rolling his eyes. "Bloody wanker..."

* * *

 **Oh boy...  
This is gonna be interesting xD I hope you guys enjoyed it, any feedback, thoughts, ideas, etc leave it in the review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 5 of the series H:ATT! I'm not very good at intros, sorry xD  
Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and also there are some points when someone will say something in another language, there will be parenthesis with the sentence(s) in English.  
**

* * *

America and England had been walking for quite some time, the whole while America complained about their surroundings, saying things like 'Why are the trees so green?', 'Why is there a waterfall of maple syrup?', 'Why are there so many flowers?' and so on, while England would plead for him to stop talking. England groaned and slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Will you shut it?! I don't know! This is not my dream, it is Canada's!" America frowned and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay...You could've just asked me to be quiet." He pouted, turning his head the other way. England sighed and rubbed his temples.

They walked for a short while more until America cried out, "There! I see something!" Then proceeded to run off in that direction. "Wha-America! Wait up, you git!" England managed to catch up to America and had to catch his breath. "You think that's where he is?" The boy was pointing to a huge mansion that appeared to be very old and was falling apart. England sighed and put a hand on his back, straightening up slightly. "It is possible, it would be good to check it out...But we would have to get there first..." He pointed to a long broken wood bridge near the mansion. America nodded, and scoffed. "Easy! You use your magic and just teleport us across!" He looked very pleased with his solution and grinned at England, who only rolled his eyes in turn. "No, I can't, I need to save my magic for getting us the hell out of here once we've gotten Canada. We have to find another way. Perhaps walking around, through the forest over there." The Brit pointed to a thick forest that from where they were standing didn't look like too long of a trip to get through. America looked a little hesitant but didn't say anything. England nodded and they began walking down the hill towards the dark forest.

* * *

Canada followed his dream brother with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. He wasn't sure where he was leading him but he was excitedly nonetheless. "We're here, you can open your eyes now, Canada." Canada did so and beamed with joy. "E-England!? Your here too!? Oh, this is awesome!" He ran up and hugged England tightly, laughing a bit. "I am here, Canada. And we can play together, too. I'll be here forever, Canada. Just for you." England hugged him back and chuckled, his eyes flashing from emerald to gold.

America, Canada, and England sat on a large sofa, eating pancakes and drinking coffee while they watched all of Canada's favorite t.v shows. During commercials they would talk about nothing really in particular and laugh at the silly commercials. On the next commercial break, Canada had decided they needed to do something else, he wasn't really a fan of sitting in front of the t.v although he did love watching his favorite shows. "Maybe we could all go and play some hockey or watch a hockey game?" Both America and England smiled and said in unison, "That sounds great, Canada." They cleaned up and left the room, the lights shutting off behind them. Canada was in the center with America on his right and England on his left, all holding hands.

They all went to downstairs to a giant ice rink that appeared empty. Canada looked around and smiled. "It's really cool in here. This place is amazing." The three sat in the front and teddy man came up to them. He was a grey teddy with one button eye and one x eye. He wore a black top hat and a black bow tie, with patches on his arms, belly and legs. "pOpCoRn, CaNaDa?" It asked in a heavy robotic voice, while holding out a big bag of buttered popcorn. "Oh thank you so much, Mr. Teddy!" He took the bag and began sharing it with his dream brothers. The Teddy leaned down and whispered something to England who then excused himself. He and the Teddy man left, and Canada paid no mind to them, just the game that was going on.

* * *

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under their boots as they walked through the thick, dark forest. It had been twenty minutes since they had walked into the forest and by the looks of it, they weren't anywhere near the other side. America groaned and smacked a low hanging branch, which in result, smacked England in the face as he walked by. "Bloody wanker! That's the third time you've hit me in the face with a branch!" America stopped and turned around, causing England to bump into him. "Why are you stopping? We don't have time to-" "Repeat what you just said." England was confused but complied with his request. "Why are you stopping?" America shook his head and did a weird hand gesture. "No no! What you said before that!" "That is the third time you've hit me wi-Oh. Bloody hell...Have we seriously been walking in a bloody circle!?" America sighed and England kicked up some leaves in frustration. "Great, we've been wasting our bloody time...Which way did we come from, that way right?" England pointed behind him, and America nodded. "Right-o, so we'll go this way. If that doesn't work and we wind up back here, we'll go the other way." He picked up a large stick and stuck it firmly in the ground, took off his jacket and placed it there. "Lets go. If we've been walking in a circle that means that maybe they know we're already here and they've been trying to keep us busy. We need to hurry." He walked away, America following with his hands in his pockets. "Or...You weren't paying attention to where we were going." "You idiot! It wasn't just my fault! You weren't paying attention either, obviously!"

When they exited the forest, they found themselves in a small clearing with a fountain in the middle. Surrounding them was thick forest, meaning they still had more to walk through before they were completely out. America saw the fountain and ran to it, overjoyed he had something to drink. "Finally! I am parched, dude! I bet it taste awesome!~" he scooped up some water and England thwacked his hands away from his mouth. "No! If you drink or eat here, you will be vulnerable to the Dream sprite! I know you must be hungry and thirsty but we have to wait until after we find Canada. I had a scone but you tossed it away, so its your own fault..." America pouted and crossed his arms. "Not my fault your scones taste like burnt gym socks..." England rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging to the other side of the forest.

It was getting dark, and colder. America had his jacket so he wasn't really feeling the cold but England just had on his uniform, which wasn't the warmest. They were almost there, somehow England could just tell. "So, I was thinking, is this how everyone's dream looks when they get invaded by the dream sprite or is Canada's mind really just happy and bright like this?" He was quieter than usual, England noticed. "I'm not sure. I think the dream sprite creates a world based on your personality. That would explain the maple syrup waterfall. Why do you ask?" America just shook his head and continued walking. "Don't worry, America, we'll get to him in time." America smiled and they continued their journey through the dark forest.

* * *

 **Dun dun! Cliff hanger! Sort of xD  
What's really going on with this bizarre dream world? What's gonna happen to Canada? What's gonna happen to America, and England, the real ones? Find out in the next installment of H:ATT! x3 **

**-Kayden out!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was gone for a lil while, but I'm back! And so here is a new chapter of H:ATT! Also, I watched dreamtalia recently and I was really impressed. It's pretty awesome! It's actually sort of what I was going for, and I wish I had seen it sooner xP I will still continue the story so don't worry about that. ^^  
Alrighty, I think that's it, so enjoy the story, dudes and dudettes! (:  
**

* * *

It was pretty dark outside and America was feeling pretty tired. They had been walking for a while and he was pretty sure that England had gotten them lost. Again. "Can we sit? My legs are like burning dude!" "Yes, your right. We need to rest for the night. We can set up camp over there." England pointed to a little ways ahead of them where a long log sat. America plopped down on the grass in front of the log and made a disgusted noise. "Ew, the ground here is wet, gross!" England sat down on the log next to him and sighed. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe next time, sit on the log?" America mimicked him mockingly and sat on the log. "We're gonna need firewood so...You should probably get on that." England scoffed. "Me!? Why the bloody hell can't you do it? You are perfectly capable, you bloody lazy git!" America crossed his arms and pouted. "It's way too dark out there! There is no way I am going out there alone!" "So you would rather stay here, alone? That doesn't make any bloody sense!" America shrugged and scooped up a twig, snapping it. "Makes sense to me! Off you go, bushy brows! I'll see you when you get back!" He gently pushed at England, who got up and huffed, walking off in a random direction. "Fine! But I hope you know that your a bloody wanker!" America chuckled and watched him go.

England began gathering up some sticks and grumbling to himself. "That bloody american...If he thinks that while we're here, I am going to do all the work, he is wrong! Very wrong! Bloody..." he sighed and decided that he had enough sticks and little logs. He turned and froze. "Oh no...Uhm...I came from that way...right? No, was it that way? Crikey..." He started walking slowly and listening to his surroundings. "Oh...I know...AMERICA!" He listened and heard nothing. "Damn it! I'm sure I came from this way, I didn't walk that far away..." He began walking back and looking around, still holding the sticks and logs.

America lifted his head up and looked around. "Did...He call me...?" He stood up and looked in the direction he walked off. He had been gone for about fifteen minutes. That's enough time to find some sticks and stuff, right? He sighed and sat back down, picking at random twigs under his feet. He jumped when he heard the snapping of twigs and leaves rustling. "Wha!...W-Who's there!?" "Relax, you bloody wanker, it's me...Here, the bloody sticks for the fire." England had a bunch of them, surely enough for the fire and some leaves in his hair and stuck to his clothes. "Oh good! I put some stones around here." He and England walked to the stones and placed the sticks/logs in. "Do you have a lighter?" America asked. England dug in his pocket and took a silver lighter out with the letters _A.K_ engraved into it. He flicked it on and lit the sticks. "Right, now lets get some sleep and get our strength back." He laid down by the fire and sighed. America laid down too, turning to face him. "Uhm...Would now be a good time to ask if it's really you?" England scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You bloody idiot. I am me, otherwise how would I know you have a bed-wetti-" "Okay! Alright...It's you..." He turned onto his back and sighed, closing his eyes. "Hey America...I-Oh...He's asleep..." He looked up at the night sky and sighed. 'We're coming, Canada...' he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was fun, a lot of fun. Why can't all days be like this one? Why can't i always have fun with my brothers like this? Why can't they notice me like my dream brothers do? My dream brothers tell me that my real brothers think I'm weak and insignificant. They said that my brothers don't care if I live or die, that I'm only an accessory to the map. I didn't wanna believe them but no one can see me, no one can hear me, no one knows I exist. Maybe they are right. That's why I decided; I'm never going back. I'm happy where I am here, I'm happy to be with people who love me for who I am and that notice me and don't treat me like garbage. They give me gifts, we play all day, I love it here! Today they gave me this diary to write in. It's really pretty with a big maple leaf on the front. I'm not sorry I left, I'm glad I did. I have to go now, we're going to go and play a game called, 'be careful what you wish for'. It sounds fun and exciting, and I can't wait to play.

Canada closed the book and got up, walking to America who stood by the door, grinning. Canada, blinded by his love and deception, didn't notice the evil glint in his eyes. America and Canada headed downstairs to England who stood patiently with the same ominous smile. They all took hands and walked into a room at the far end of the mansion, to the left.

* * *

 **Ooooh!~ What's gonna happen? Will they make it to Canada in time? Will he be stuck in this dream world with his psycho dream brothers? Will Canada-Shhhh, let's not ruin it...  
You'll find out in the next installment of H:ATT! Perhaps...**

 **Oh, also, I was originally planning to put some pairings in here and I said I was going to add in other countries. I have an idea of how I'm going to do that, it's gonna be a wee bit hard though, but i'll work it out x3 So, see you next time dudes and dudettes!~ 3**

 **-Kayden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So, I've been thinkin bout the next chapter and how I'm gonna do it so that it doesn't start to become boring or...off track. And I think I got it x3  
Here you guys go, the next installment of H:ATT!~  
**

* * *

England, Canada and America all walked hand in hand. They had just left the mansion and the place they were headed wasn't too far. England had informed America of the others presence and they decided to leave a little gift behind for them. "So, about the game..." America looked to Canada and cocked his head to the side a bit. "What about it, dear brother?~" England turned his head as well, Canada being the only one looking forward. "Uh...Well, i was wondering, how do you play this game exactly? Is it like a board game, eh?" America laughed and England giggled. "Now see, you've already been playing it and you haven't even realized!~ The place we're headed is required for the finally step of the game, understand?~" Canada nodded and smiled brightly. "we should be there soon, poppet, do not fret!~"

* * *

 _England...Wake up...England...Wake up...!_

"...ENGLAND!" England jolted awake and turned towards America, who had been shaking him awake. "Dude, you were like super dead asleep, I was kinda w-A-Annoyed...That...you weren't waking up..." England sighed and brushed some leaves out of his hair. "Right. You were annoyed...Whatever. Wh...Right. We have to go now. Canada..." He stood up with America and dusted himself off. America yawned and they started walking deeper into the forest. As they were walking, America couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if they were too late. He didn't notice when England had asked him a question, and then repeated it, twice. "America!" He stopped and blinked, looking to England, a little confused. "W-What? What is it?" "Did you hear anything I bloody said?" America chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Guess not, sorry Iggy." England sighed and moved a branch out of his face, and stepped over a small log. "I _said,_ how did you sleep last night and then asked if you were okay. You seem...a bit off and to be honest, it's kind of worrying me." America kicked a stick and sighed. "Just...worried about Canada. I mean, what if we were too late or something? What if-" "Stop, bloody stop! I don't want to hear your bloody 'what if' theories. Canada is fine. We will get there in time, alright? Besides, it's not very heroic of you anyway. Isn't that right?" America laughed a bit and smiled. "Nah, i guess not." England smiled and they continued their journey through the forest.

It was so odd. Very, very odd. It was quiet, not a cricket to be heard, not a bird to be seen. And they didn't run into any type of creature that would try to kill them or stop them from continuing ahead. England furrowed his brows and looked around cautiously. Something was definitely not right. "Dude! We're almost there! I think I see the building up ahead!" America ran ahead before England could say anything. He was right, the mansion was indeed ahead. It looked pretty beat up, giant holes in the walls, moss and vines clung to the mansion walls. "Is...Canada here? What in the world?" England looked at the building in confusion as well. _What if we were...No, I can't think like that. Canada is still alive and he's here somewhere, we will find him._ England and America headed to the building and took a deep breath before entering the giant, rusted, iron doors.

Inside was pretty clean. However, it was incredibly creepy. When they walked in, it appeared to be a large lobby room. There was fluff from stuffed animals all over the floor and a few pieces of furniture lying around such as a random, broken, chair or a random table with ruined books lying around. America made a disgusted face and turned to England. "It's really gross in here. Why the hell would Canada dream of a place like _this_?" he kicked some fluff and turned around, heading to a door at the far left side of the lobby. England shook his head and placed down a book he was looking at. "I don't know. All the books are blank, dirty, and torn apart. It really is a shame..." He tried the door to a small end table by the door. _Locked...Figures. There must be a key somewhere..._ England continued looking around finding nothing but fluff and useless crap. "Hey, this doors open...It's really freakin dark down this hall though..." America shouted into the hall and it echoed loudly, the sound bouncing across the walls. England slapped him upside the back of his head and scowled. " _What in the hell is wrong with you!?_ " America rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit at the Englishman who just shook his head. "You still have your lighter so we can use that for light for now. Let's go." England pushed passed America and went down the hall, America following shortly, mimicking England in a very bad British voice.

At the end of the hall was a wooden door that was seemingly locked. However, thanks to America's amazing strength, they were able to knock the door down and continue on. The next room led back out to outside. America looked around and turned to England. "Well, what should we do? Should we continue looking in the mansion or go on ahead?" England looked back up to the giant mansion. "We should probably see where the other room at the other end of the hall leads. They could be there. We have to hurry though, we're slowly running our of time." America nodded and they headed back inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Time is running out!~ Do you think they'll make it in time to save Canada? Will they fail? Find out in dah next installment of...**

 **H:ATT!~  
I hope you guys enjoyed it. This one is actually not as long as the other ones heh xD Please, do leave reviews, I'd love to hear your feedback, opinions and comments on the story!~  
Also, I guess this would kinda be considered a Dreamtalia fanfic, so...Yea xD If you haven't seen Dreamtalia, i suggest you do! It's really awesome and interesting. :) Have a good day/afternoon/evening everyone!~**

 **-Kayden out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo!~ I am baaaaaaaaaack with more H:ATT!~ The chapter is a little late, sorry, I've been kinda being lazy and again I'm super sorry! n I'll try to upload more chapters whenever I get the chance. :) Also, thanks guys for leaving good reviews and bein super cool! ^^  
Also, I've been watching this really funny anime, Gintama. Its irrelevant but I wanted to tell you so MEH! xD Anyway, let me just let you get to the chapter, cuz I know a lot of you have been wondering whats gonna happen next...SO! enjoy!~  
**

* * *

They had gone up some stairs and noticed the amount of fluff had started to increase. When they got upstairs there was a short hall that had three doors on the left side and two on the right side. America decided to go and check the doors on the right and England would check the ones on the left. The first door to the right was locked, and a note hung to the door. America plucked it off and read what it said.

 _Greetings and SaluTations, IdiOt Eyes and Kirkland! You may Have noticeD that we'rE nOt here. And neither is your precious Baby brother. by The Time you will bE reading this, we will Have beEn weLL on our way to our Final destination. We aren't completely heartless as we left a nice parting gift in the mansion for you. goodbye! hope to never see you again!_

America stared at it for a moment in disbelief. "Wha...Idiot eyes!? I do not have...idiot...eyes...Iggy! Hey, dude, i found a note, and I have a question!" America ran to the other side of the hall and into the room that England was currently investigating. England had been searching the drawers for anything useful, the amount of stuff had greatly increased in there. "What is it? Did you find something that could be of use?" He turned towards the American who had shoved the piece of paper in his face. "What, what is this?" He huffed and snatched the paper away reading it. "Right...Get me another paper or something to write on. Go!" He continued looking over the paper and snapped at America who just shot him a weird look and went to go search for something.

America had returned a short few minutes later and handed the paper to England who had immediately began writing and mumbling. "So...bout my question..." "What? Is it important?" America shrugged and walked over to see what he was mumbling about. "I guess. Do I have idiotic eyes? No, right?" England blinked and looked at him. "What? Shut up, you bloody wanker. Now, I think I got something here. Look." America frowned and looked at the paper England had been writing on. "What am I looking at?" England rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed. "Its a code. Look, some letters are capitalized. They spell out something and I think I know what it is." America looked over the words and mumbled a bit. "Go...To...the lake...no, the..." England watched the American and raised his eyebrow. "I wrote it at the bottom." He pointed and America laughed. "I knew that. 'Go to the fields by the lake'. I see, who do you think wrote it?" England shrugged and shoved the note in his pocket. "I don't know...Why is also a good question..." America agreed, and England began to leave the room. America followed shortly and looked back into the room.

As they descended the stairs, America felt like they might be missing something. "Hey, England, shouldn't we check the other rooms? I mean, what if something useful is there?" "I doubt it. And remember their 'gift' they left for us? What if its behind one of those doors? I'm not taking any chances. Lets just go and find Canada." America nodded and they headed for the door to the left of the mansion.

* * *

It was beautiful, absolutely to die for. The lake was a sparkling mass of beautiful, clear water and the field was full of amazing wild flowers. Canada walked ahead and peered over the lake. "Well, here we are!~ Do you like it Canada?" "Yes, we did this all for you. After all, you _are_ our beloved brother!~" Canada giggled and looked to them. "I love it. I wish I could stay here forever and ever! Its amazing here, the food is delicious, the place is beautiful and so full of life!" He looked out over the water and smiled brightly. He sort of felt like...something was missing though. "I...I kind of wish...my real brothers were here. I bet America would call me girly and laugh at me..." Both America and England were next to him in a flash. "Nonsense! Your real brothers are whom cause you the most pain! Forget them, they can't hurt you here, love!" Canada smiled and looked up. "You guys are doing an amazing job of watching over me and I really appreciate it. thank you guys. I wish my real brothers were like you guys." America smiled and placed his hand on Canada's head. "Forget your brothers, Canada. We're your brothers now, and we'll be here forever~" England nodded in agreement and walked to the lake. "Now, Canada, the final stage in the game...Come here." Canada got up and walked to England. "Well, actually...I was wondering if we could just sit and relax for a bit." England smiled and grabbed his hand. "But it will be fun and its real quick. All you ave to do is drink the water from the lake!~" Canada looked to the lake and frowned. "Well, I'm not really thirsty right now, maybe later? Don't worry, we have forever right? So we can always do this later or tomorrow." Canada smiled and looked to America who shifted his weight a bit, and crossed his arms. "Canada, we do have forever...but...the lake...is the best tasting right now!~ So, just take a small sip!~" Canada frowned and stepped back. "But, I'm really not thirsty! I-I'm gonna go look at the flowers over there. I think I saw a Maple tree somewhere too, so maybe I'll go and sit there for a bit, eh." Canada smiled and turned away, walking from the two. America and England looked at each other and frowned, following him.

* * *

 **Okay! I'm gonna stop this chapter here. :3  
** **I wonder who gave them that tip? And what will happen to Canada? Will he drink the water and be stuck there or will he be saved by 'idiot eyes' and Kirkland? xD Find out in the next chapter! Yaaaay! Cliff-hanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! I have a little somethin for youuu!~  
** **If you said 'a new chapter for H:ATT', you are correct! Digital cookies! (~^^)~** **۞۞۞۞  
Enjoy your cookies!  
**

 **Now, also, I had this crazy idea...where these aliens invade earth and its up to Sealand, Italy and Canada to save the world. And...Well, I had the idea to try and write it out and stuff but I have no idea how to do Sealand xD** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
** **I had gotten the idea because I was thinking to myself, that those characters aren't really used much in fanfics...Well, I mean Italy maybe but Canada and Sealand not really. I mean, at least the fanfics I've read. So, yea, i had that idea and the aliens are like...Giant fetus's...But If i do actually write this than I't probably just going to be like mutant babies or something that's not...too bad but it still might have a bit of gross-ish stuff xDD Idk! But anyway, while I am still figuring that out and whatnot, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!~~~  
**

 **P.S  
This has a bit of language but otherwise it's good.**

* * *

England and America walked quickly, both hoping they weren't too late. England tried his best not to show his growing worry and America bit at his lip, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I don't see any water here, or maple water or whatever..." England sighed and nodded. "Me neither..." The two slightly picked up the pace, looking around for a lake of either regular water or maple. "Uggghhhh! I don't see-" England stopped him and shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like water! Like a waterfall near by!" Both of them instantly began running in the direction they heard the waterfall.

It felt like forever yet it had been mere moments before they reached the waterfall. America was panting and hunched over trying to catch his breath and England searched around for Canada. "Bloody hell...I don't see anyone...Let's...I don't know go that way and see if we can find him or-or something!" America nodded and stood up straight. "I-I guess...Damn it..." He looked around and grabbed England, pulling him towards the lake. "Look, look!" "What, bloody _what_!?" America pointed to what looked like marks in some wet grass/mud near the water. "Well, I'll be. They don't look to be to old either! We just missed them!" He stood up and America grinned, grabbing his wrist. "Then let's go! We can still make it in time!" England smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes, you did it, America." America grinned at England as they ran in the direction England had pointed to before. _We'll make it! We'll save Canada! Hold on Canada, we're gonna save you!_ America suddenly stopped as he remembered what England had told him, and his big grin immediately spun into a fearful frown.

England bumped into America and grunted, rubbing his nose. "What the bloody hell did you stop for!?" America turned to England and muttered, worry filling his voice. "What if...What if he drank the water? Then...we lost..." England's heart sank. He was right, if Canada did drink the water he would be lost to them forever. But he couldn't think like that, and he couldn't have America thinking like that. They had to believe that they could still save them, they had to have hope. "No, don't think like that. We can still save him. Canada is strong and stubborn. Most likely, they won't be able to control him too easily. We probably have some time before hes beyond saving but we have to go and find him now, understand?" America smiled a bit and nodded. "Yea, your right. He is my brother after all. Let's not waste anymore time then." England nodded and they ran off again.

* * *

Canada picked at some flowers and smiled happily. His dream brothers had picked some flowers with him and now sat near him just staring at him and making him a little uneasy. "Uhm, so do you guys wanna play tag?" Canada smiled up at them and placed the flowers next to him. "Canada, I'm a little thirsty...Why not we get a drink _at the lake_?" America tilted his head a bit, smiling but looking slightly annoyed. England nodded and stood up. "I'm thirsty as well." He held his hand out to Canada who hesitated before taking it.

England pulled him up and they began walking back to the lake. "Well, you guys can drink I guess but I'm really not that thirsty. I am a little hungry though..." America sighed. "Canada, as your brother, I have to say...Eating pancakes all the time...Isn't really good for you. I mean, yes they are good and they aren't _not_ healthy but eating them _all the time_ , you've sort of...grown a bit...pudgy." Canada blushed bright red and looked down in embarrassment. "I-I have? I never realized! But...I mean...I..." England chuckled. "Its quite all right, poppet!~ Why don't you try eating something else for a while, like scones?" Canada, out of habit, refused immediately and mumbled something about losing his appetite. "Oh ho!~ Don't worry, I'm nothing like the England from your old world!~ My scones are so much better!~" England pulled one out and handed it to Canada. "...No, really, I think I'll just skip eating for now..." America sighed and took the scone from England. "One bite. Just one. Trust me you will feel much better afterwards!~ _One. Bite._ " Canada frowned a bit and took a step back. "N-No, I don't want a bite! I'm really not hungry now...Let's just play some more and hang out! Please?" America looked to England who took a step forward towards Canada.

 _Why were they being like this? They seem angry. I didn't do anything though, I just want to play! What's so special about that lake anyway? Why do they want me to drink from it so badly? I'm starting to want to go home now...I mean, America and England and pretty much the entire world ignores me but...maybe it's for the better...It would be nice to be noticed once in a while but I'll take being mistaken for America instead of my brothers getting mad at me for not drinking at a lake._

"No, I don't want it. And I don't even wanna play anymore. I don't get what's so special about that lake either. You said it was part of the game and that it was the final step but...maybe we should play a different game or...I'm gonna go home." America took a step back and a look of fear flashed across his face, while England stepped forward again. "Now listen to me, love, let's not jump to any rash decisions here. You don't have to eat the scone, it's fine but I would like it if you at least tasted the water. It is quite exquisite." Canada sighed. "...F-Fine...I...J-Just a little sip though. But afterwards, seriously, I wanna play a different game. This one is kind of getting weird..." He mumbled the last part and shifted a his weight to his other foot. America grinned and took his hand, England taking the other. However, their smiles did not last.

"Get the FUCK away from my bro, you creeps!"

Canada knew that voice. He knew it all too clearly, in fact he had heard it not too long ago. It was his real brother, America or Alfred F. Jones. His dream brother sounds just like him, though that's no real surprise.  
America and England halted not too far from the three, out of breath and panting heavily. "Dude! Bro! Buddy! Are you okay!? Did they hurt you!? I swear, if you hurt him, I will-" "What? You'll 'rescue him' and then proceed to forget he exists? Because number one, he doesn't need rescuing because he's much happier here, right?" Canada looked at the two out of breath nations. They did come after all. Meaning they did get the note. He was glad to see them but at the same time, he felt...unhappy. Was it because he knew his dream brother was right? He did say he wanted to leave not a few moments ago, and he still did a bit. He was having the best time here but then again...back in his own world, he had Kumajarijo and he had all the other countries too. They never noticed him but the brief moments they did, even if it was because he was being mistaken for America, it made him happy, and that was all that mattered. What should he do? Should he return with them and live his boring life, or stay and live with just his two brothers? "I..."

America stepped forward and looked to Canada. "Look, dude...I know that I haven't been the best bro in the world but I'm still here for you no matter what. And right now, I just want you to come home safe and we can go eat some of yo delicious pancakes and watch a really scary movie! Or...watch a hockey game if ya want." Canada smiled a bit and England then stepped forward. "I know for a fact that I haven't been the best father. And it's incredibly embarrassing and not very gentlemanly of me to forget you like I do. So, I'm sorry. Please, forgives us lad and just come home." Canada sighed and looked down. What was he supposed to do? He loved his brothers and hated seeing them upset but...He didn't know what to do! Alfred grinned and his eyes flashed gold. "Canada is staying here. He's loved here, and he can have whatever he wants too!~ If he were to go back, he would just be sent back to the background and never be noticed again!~ You wouldn't want that, would you Canada?~" Arthur chuckled and stepped forward. "I guess you didn't get our present...How unfortunate...I guess we'll just deal with you buggers!~" Canada looked up. Present? What did they mean? "...Just...go. I'm not gonna go back, they're right. All your gonna do is forget me again. America, do you remember the last time we celebrated my birthday?" America blinked and froze. He had completely forgot. "Me neither. Just go. I think I'm better off here..."

America scoffed and crossed his arms. "What kind of shit have they been feeding you? You know full well I won't leave without you. I don't remember your last birthday, sorry, but I do remember a certain promise. I promised a Canadian kid that I would always be there to protect him even when he doubted me. I would always be there because that's a heroes job! So good luck trying to get me to go without you!" Silence filled the air for a few short moments. England smiled and stepped forward. "Well, there you have it. We're not going anywhere without you." Canada looked at the two of them and sniffled quietly. He did remember that promise. It was so long ago...He held back tears that threatened to spill. "C'mon, Canada-bro. Come home, okay?" Arthur and Alfred stepped in front of Canada and grinned evilly. "No, I don't think so. You want our little Canada, you'll have to get through us." America growled and pulled his gun from under his jacket, in the back of his pants. "Fuckin bring it, you freakish spirit asshole!" England sighed and brought out his wand. He was hoping he would be able to save his magic but that didn't seem so likely.

* * *

 **Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! xD Dun dun dunnnn! What's gonna happen now!? America, England and the two dream sprites are gonna have a battle, it seems, but who will win? Who will lose? Enter and find out in this weeks sweepstakes!  
** **Lol, I'm just jokin xD But seriously, who will win?  
I put Alfred and Arthur, so you know I was talking about the dream sprites. If I had put America and England as well, it would have just gotten confusing. So, yea, there you have it. Find out who will be left standing in the next chapter oooooffffffff**

 **H:ATT!~~~ Have a good day/afternoon/night!~**

 **-Kayden out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! It is I...Kayden. How are you peeps? (: I hope your all doing well! I'm here to present you with the next chapter of H:ATT! ^^ (And maybe someday I'll think of a less lame intro...thingie xD)  
** **Anyways, here it is. Last we left off, america, England and the dream team were bout to get into a fight! Over Canada! Meanwhile, Canada is standing there looking all confused and worried. Wanna know who will win? Keep reading! And enjoy!~  
**

 **P.S  
The doubles/dream versions of America and England I'll be calling Arthur and Alfred so it doesn't get confusing, okey dokey? x3**

* * *

" _Don't worry Canada. I'm here, everything is gonna be fine, I promise." "B-But..." "Hey, it's alright, Canada, don't cry. I'm here, so everything is gonna be okay!" "Really?" "Absolutely! You can think of me as...your hero." "My hero?" "Yea! Your like the damsel in distress and I'm the hero, always coming in to save you!" "But I'm a boy..." "So...your a boy...in distress! And as the hero, I'll always be there to save you!" "You will?" "Of course! That's what heroes do!" "Do you...promise?" "Yea! I pinkie promise!"_

 _He was not about to go back on that promise.  
_

* * *

America watched his double with a menacing glare. He had no idea how to kill them and knew if he just charged ahead, he wouldn't get anywhere. "America, listen closely, dream sprites are hard to defeat but it is not impossible to kill them. I can use a spell to locate their weaknesses but I need you to keep them occupied, can you do that?" America grinned and shot England his signature hero look, complete with a flash of his teeth and a thumbs up. "Duh! I am the hero!" He turned back towards the two and readied his gun. "Right...Let's see... _Exposium...revelus...une coverisium..._ " Arthur lunged ant England and Alfred ran towards America, tackling him to the ground. America managed to get in a few good hits and was able to kick Alfred off of him. While Alfred tumbled backwards, America went for his gun, shooting at Arthur. Arthur was able to cast a spell to deflect the bullets, however he stopped running in order to cast it, which also gave England time to finish his spell. "Heh, you think finding out our weaknesses will help you? Even if you do find out what we're weak against, you won't be able to defeat us!" England cast a spell to knock Arthur back, and also caused him to lose his balance. "America, your gun! Use it!" He and Arthur began blasting magic back and forth at each other, at most almost knocking the other over. America struggled with Alfred, whom was trying to knock the gun from America's hand. America kneed Alfred in the stomach multiple times before Alfred managed to knock him back and punch him in the mouth.

The fight was going no where. It was Alfred v.s America and Arthur v.s England. They were fighting their equal practically, it was just going to go on forever. England knew this and decided to change tactics. He used a stronger magic than before to stun Arthur, making him unable to move for a few. "America, we're getting no where like this, take Arthur for me!" America punched Alfred in the jaw and quickly crouched down, whipping his leg out to knock Alfred onto his back. He reached for his gun as Alfred was scrambling up. England knew there was only a few seconds left to the spell he cast, so he turned towards Alfred and blasted him with a powerful magic attack. America charged towards Arthur and shot his gun at him, hitting him in the arm and shoulder. Arthur let out a loud, pained, inhuman howl and broke out of the stun spell. He mostly dodged America's attacks and tried to heal his wounds. Alfred growled and lunged at England who proceeded to cast a powerful spell to knock him back. America shot again at Arthur, this time hitting him in the chest. Arthur yelled out and collapsed, clutching his chest. He slowly sort of disappeared, a big black spot where his body once was.

Alfred growled and glared at the two nations. "Damn you! I'm gonna kill you!" America scoffed and pointed his gun at him. England stood beside him, he was running out of magic and he still needed to get them out of there. America scowled at Alfred and pointed the gun to his head. "Any last words, dipshit?" America didn't give him a chance to respond, he pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

America blinked. Click? No no no! It wasn't supposed to go 'click'! He wasted _all_ of his bullets!? Alfred laughed and grinned, victory was his. "Looks like your all out, dumbass! Now to-" He didn't finish his sentence as a gun was fired behind him. He froze for a second before looking down at the black spot that formed on the front of his clothes. "what...? No...I..." He collapsed and disappeared just as Arthur had done. America and England both looked at where the shot came from and just stood staring, mouths agape at the Canadian who held a gun similar to America's.

America blinked and looked at the black spot. "You freakin did it, Canada." He looked up to his brother and ran to give him a hug. Canada hugged back and sighed. "W-Well...I couldn't just watch you guys get kicked around could I?" America pulled away from the hug and frowned. "Well...We kind of deserve it. I mean, we have been ignoring you for like your entire life and you get mistaken for me A LOT and have to take the blame for things A LOT..." Canada crossed his arms. "True. But to be honest, I kind of missed you guys. It was fun here and all, and I was noticed and happy but...I missed Kumajaja and France and even Russia! I mean...Here...All I had was those two and a bunch of pancakes and stuffed animals...It just wasn't the same." America grinned and hugged his brother again. "Well, it is good to have you back." England smiled and placed his hand on Canada's shoulder.

The three's reunion was cut short when a thunderous rumbling sound was heard not too far away. "What the heck was that!?" America grabbed Canada's hand and Canada grabbed England's. England looked up to the sky and then back to the other two nations. "We have to leave. NOW. Since we killed the dream demons, the place is crumbling apart and if we don't leave all three of us will die and our bodies will probably rot almost instantly." America made a disgusted face. "Well then let's go! I'm too young to die!" England nodded and held their hands. He began reciting the spell, and America looked around. The water was starting to...evaporate? There were cracks in the ground near them, and the grass looked like it was dying. Canada squeezed his hand and smiled, mouthing a 'thank you'. England finished the spell and there was a bright flash of whtie and then...darkness.

* * *

 _My head hurts...I feel sick...Where am I? Why is it so dark? I think my eyes are open, but I can't see anything...I don't think anyone else is here either...Did the spell work I'm not dead am I? Is this...Another nightmare?_

Canada woke with a start, gasping and jolting upwards. He jumped when he noticed America and England had been hovering over him and staring at him intently. "CANADA! Your awake dude! We thought you were like...dead or something! England woke up first and then he woke me up but when we tried waking you up, you just sat there and it was like thirty minutes later and you still hadn't awoken!" Canada blinked and scratched his head. Thirty minutes? He had been out for that long? "O-Oh...Well, I'm just glad you guys are okay..." America grinned and grabbed his brothers hand. England placed a hand on Canada's forehead. "Are you alright, love? You've been through a lot..." Canada smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks guys..." "No problem! I AM the hero!~" He laughed and stood up. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving after all of that!" England rolled his eyes and muttered an 'of course'. "What? Did you say something, old man?' England glared at America. "What did I tell you about calling me old!? I'm not THAT old!" "Uhm..." America rolled his eyes then. "No! Not at all! Just a few hundreds of years, its nothin!" He said sarcastically, with a flick of his wrist. "Guys?" England crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, think what you want but you know what, you'll be my age one day. Remember that!" America laughed. "And I'll still be more cooler than you!" "Guys..." "More cooler? It's 'I will still be cooler than you'! Or something of the sort!" america mimicked him and made a ridiculous face that was supposedly supposed to be what England's face looked like. "Bloody wanker! Your very disrespectful, you know that?" Guys!..." They both looked to Canada, who shot them a look. "Why don't we just go and eat something at the cafe nearby?" America nodded in agreement and raced to the living room, yelling something about how he saved the day so he didn't have to pay. England followed and grumbled under his breath. Canada watched them go and laughed. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **Aw, isn't that just adorable? ^3^  
So...Looks like Canada made it out okay! (: Such a happy sweet ending! speaking of which, I was thinking of making an alternate ending where Canada doesn't go back and things go differently. I dunno, if you have any thoughts or comments, please leave a review and I'll get back to you guys! (: Uhm...Right! I know I said I was going to add in Prussia and Romano and Spain and such but I wasn't sure how to really fit them in here so...I will make one with Prussia and the others at some point. Oh, well, if I do the other story i mentioned doing, with Sealand, Italy and Canada, then Prussia, Spain and Romano would be in it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have any comments, or questions or anything at all, you can put it in the review section! Or if you want i guess you could PM me too. That'd work as well. lel~ have a good day/afternoon/night everyone!~ I love chu guuuuuuyyyyys!~~~**

 **-Kayden out! 3**


	11. Extra Chapter: Happy Ending

**So...I am so sorry...This chapter was supposed to be out already but my internet had gone out and it didn't save what I wrote. So, I had to re-write everything...Sorry about that...I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm sorry for the delay. Also, I will be updating my other story, 'A Far Out Adventure'.  
**

* * *

The three walked down to the Cafe slowly and America continuously mussed up Canada's hair. "America, stop!" America laughed and mimicked him. "Amewica, stahp!~"Canada made a face and pouted. "America..." England sighed and turned to America as he walked. "Please stop messing up his hair, America." America laughed and when England turned away, he did it again. Canada fixed his hair and America laughed.

They reached the Cafe and America ran inside, jumping to a window seat and sitting closest to the window. England and Canada followed, Canada sitting next to America and England sitting across from them. They looked over the menus and America scoffed. "What the heck dudes? They don't have like any milkshakes or anything! Just smoothies!" Canada looked up and frowned. "Nu-uh. They have chocolate milk too. And burgers here..." America looked over his menu again and grinned. "Oh yea! Right here! Awesome!" Canada chuckled and England just shook his head. "Well, I guess we know what he's getting..."

The three of them ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. Canada looked out the window and watched the cars go by and the birds in the sky. England adjusted his silverware and America sighed, obviously bored. "Yo, I have a question. It's kinda been nagging me ever since we left the weirdo mansion dream place." Canada looked to America and tilted his eyebrow. "Weirdo mansion dream place?" America nodded. "Yea, your weird dream world. Remember the note we found England?" England nodded and Canada opened his mouth to say something but America spoke up. "In the mansion, I found a note stuck to a door and that's what helped us find you." Canada nodded. "I know."

England turned towards Canada and raised his eyebrow. "You know? How do you know?" Canada shifted and looked to the table. "Well, cuz I put it there..." "Wha-You what? But how did you know we were coming to find you?" America exclaimed, leaning forward a bit. "Well, when you guys first arrived I sort of...felt it? I wasn't sure whether to be happy or not...And at first, I didn't want you to come rescue me but then...I kinda missed you guys. Like the real you. They were nice and all, but they weren't really you guys. And I missed everyone else too. Even Russia." England nodded. "I see. Well, it's a good thing you put the note otherwise we may not have found you in time." America half smiled and reached over, placing his hand onto Canada's. "Sorry dude..."

Canada blinked. What was he apologizing for? "For what?" America scoffed. "For what? For constantly forgetting about you, mistaking you for France-" "You mistook me for France...?" America shrugged. "Well, yea, from the back you sorta look like him. That's why I avoided you most times..." Canada nodded slowly. "Well, but, I won't anymore! Trust me, dude!" He gave Canada his cheesy thumbs up and flashy grin. England nodded. "Yes, I am sorry too. I haven't been the best father either..." America scoffed. "Whaaat? You make horrible scones, your terrible at making jokes, your always reading old books, seems all fatherly to me!" He slapped England on the back and England pushed his hand away. "Are you serious, you bloody git!?" "Super! I mean, really, you should see yourself!" "Guys..." "I do not need to take advice from you! All you do is eat and sleep all day! And if your not doing that, your playing video games!" "Yea, and look how awesome I turned out! I mean, I'm a HERO!~" "Guuyss..." "Right of course! I forgot! I was too distracted by your grease stains!" "Pfft, whatever dude! Those just add character! Obviously!" "GUYS." Both nations looked to Canada who rolled his eyes. "I forgive you guys, and he's right, you do have a lot...of grease stains on that shirt..." America sputtered. "Wha-serisously!? How can you side with bushy brows?" "I'm not siding with anyone! I'm just...saying." England chuckled. "I don't know why your laughing, he has a point. Your brows are unusually thick. And distracting as well..." America burst out laughing and England scoffed. "What! You take that back!" Canada shook his head and chuckled. "Nope!" America continued laughing and England huffed, crossing his arms. Canada watched the two and laughed.

They never got their food, and England complained. It turns out, someone else ordered the same thing and the waitress had given them their order and forgot about the nations. They got their food finally and it was kinda quiet. That was until america decided to make things a little more interesting...

America picked at his burger, eating out the meat and putting the lettuce and tomatoes to the side. England watched him while he ate and after a bit got sick of it. "America, what the bloody hell are you doing? Stop playing with you food and bloody eat it right!" America just chuckled. "Nah...I don't want that stuff." England scoffed. "Don't want it? Then why did you bloody order it!?" America was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at the look on England's face. "Cuz I wanted it then! But I changed my mind, duh!" England rolled his eyes. "That's bloody ridiculous! You can't waste food like that!" America rose his eyebrow. "Really? Fine then YOU have it!" He picked up tomato and chucked it at England. It hit the shocked Englishman in the forehead and fell off onto the table. Canada's mouth fell open and he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

England took his napkin and wiped his face. He glared at America and crossed his arms. "America...what the bloody hell was that for?" America chuckled nervously. "Uh...F-Food fight?" England nodded. "Food fight...A bloody food fight?!" He yelled at America, pissed and shocked. "What the bloody hell! We're in a cafe, not your bloody kitchen! Stop acting like a bloody six year old!" America just sat there for a minute, some other people watching and whispering. Canada couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. America and England both looked to him. "What is so funny?" Canada shook his head while he laughed. "Its just...your face when the tomato hit you..." He was laughing so hard, tears started to well up in his eyes. America scoffed and chuckled. "Right?" England's face grew slightly red and he turned away from Canada to finish eating his food.

Canada finally calmed down and glanced between America and England. America picked at the rest of his burger and England ate his food quietly. Canada looked to his food. He decided to get escargot, because, well, it wasn't half bad. He picked out a small piece and looked to America. When America had first tried escargot, he had no idea it was snail. He refused to eat it or go anywhere near it. He was absolutely disgusted by it. Canada aimed carefully and flung it at America, it landing onto his forehead.

America jolted up a bit and blinked. He noticed Canada doubling over and England wrinkling his nose. He looked at the two for a minute before hesitantly bringing his hand up to his forehead. _Please don't be what I think you are..._ He touched the wet substance on his forehead and groaned, disgusted by the feel. When he brought his hand away to look at it, he was even more disgusted. "EW! What the hell!? Is this that Escargo thing?!" Canada was laughing too hard to answer. England chuckled. "It looks like it...I have to admit, your expression was pretty priceless...And it's Escargot..." America chucked it back at Canada who dodged and grabbed some of England's food, tossing it at America. And thus, the food fight began.

England tried to stop them, but eventually even he got pulled into the food fight. The three of them tossed food at each other and laughed, however it didn't last long. The waitress and manager soon came and told them they had to leave. And they were not to return to this cafe. Canada was a little bummed because it had his favorite maple syrup but it was worth it. As they were leaving, America snagged the maple syrup sitting on the table. When they got to the car, he took it out of his jacket and handed it to Canada. "You took it?" America nodded and grinned. "Now, not only do you get the syrup but a fancy syrup holder too!" England groaned. "Great, now you've stolen. You know what, I'm not even surprised...Let's never do that again..." Canada put the syrup in the glove compartment and frowned. "Aw, come on you had fun too, eh." America nodded. "Yea! He got me like, six times with that escag...esagr...snail thing...and was laughing too!" Canada chuckled and England drove on. "I have no idea what your talking about." America hit his shoulder and scoffed. "Yea, right!" Canada smiled and watched them argue, yet again.

It was indeed, good to be home.

* * *

 **Th end!~ I hope you guys enjoyed it, I am so so so sorry for the late entry! Like I said in my intro, I had to re-write it because of my stupid internet but then I just kind of...lost my writing groove...i guess. So I finally got back to re-writing it, I hope it's not crappy. Dx Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! Also, I'm still workin on 'A Far Out Adventure'. I will update it hopefully soon, like within the next two weeks maybe? (: *hugs to all*  
**

 **See you next time!  
-Kayden out!~**


End file.
